Conventional ovens and ranges commonly may include an oven door with a traditional metal “plunger” on the inside surface of the door. The plunger may include a plurality of glass panels to permit viewing an interior of the over chamber. Ovens having combination convection/steam cooking features have become popular among consumers and commonly are offered by manufacturers on many oven models. Some conventional convection/steam combination ovens, or dedicated steam ovens, may have a steam cleaning process to remove or reduce food pieces or other contaminants in the oven chamber.